nationfandomcom-20200223-history
List of political parties in Lovia
The Lovian democracy as we know it today exists since 2003. Then, the council and the king as head became obsolete and the Congress was formed. Most current political parties were formed back then, together with the election procedure and a new Constitution. Before 2003, parties were loose organizations, pressure groups, or local debate clubs, a lot of which had evolved into mature parties over time. On this page you can find a list of former parties and current ones. The latter category is divided over parties in Congress and parties without representation. Lovia's political party system is in many ways influenced by the European model, with "liberal" and "socialist" parties rather than "democrat" or "republican". Current political parties Parties in Congress are listed by numbers of seats in Congress. If there is a tie, parties are listed by age. Parties out of Congress are listed by age. The renaming, merging, and reformation of parties resets the "Active since" section. In the case of a collective leadership, as in the case of CPL.nm, the party chairperson or spokesperson is listed. Major parties (3+ seats in Congress) Minor parties (1-2 seats in Congress) Unrepresented parties (0 seats in Congress) Former political parties Parties by the date of dissolving, from newest to oldest. } Better Lovia | style="background-color:#DCDCDC" | Republicanism | March 2008 - April 2008 | none |- | | Freedom First (F1) | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Libertarianism | 2001 - 2008 | none |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | King's Party | style="background-color:#DCDCDC" | Monarchist | rowspan=2 | 2003 - January 2008 | rowspan=2 | none |- | style="background-color:#A592FD" | Progressivism |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Labor & Liberal Centrist Party (LLCP) | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Modern Liberalism | rowspan=2 | April 2010 - July 2010 | rowspan=2 | Labour |- | style="background-color:#FF9079" | Social democracy |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Liberal Democrats (LD) | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Modern Liberalism | rowspan=2 | November 2009 - August 2010 | rowspan=2 | Liberal Union |- | style="background-color:#DCDCDC" | Centrism |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Local Express Party (LEP) | style="background-color:#BDB76B" | Far Right | rowspan=2 | 1889 - January 2010 | rowspan=2 | Merged into the Iron Guard Party |- | style="background-color:#DCDCDC" | Local politics |- | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | Lovian Communist Party (LCP) | style="background-color:#FF9079" | Conservative socialism | rowspan="2" | 1985 - March 2010 | rowspan="2" | none |- | style="background-color:#BDB76B" | Populism |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Lovian Republican Party (LRP) | style="background-color:#DCDCDC" | Republicanism | rowspan=2 | 1978 - 1980 | rowspan=2 | Lovian Democratic Party (merger with Lovian Socialists) |- | style="background-color:#FF9079" | Socialism |- | | Lovian Socialists | style="background-color:#FF9079" | Socialism | N/A - 1980 | Lovian Democratic Party (merger with LRP) |- | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | LOWIA | style="background-color:#FFCC66" | Christian Democracy | rowspan="2" | December 2009 - March 2010 | rowspan="2" | CCPL |- | style="background-color:#CD853F" | Conservatism |- | | New Socialist Party (NSP) | style="background-color:#FF9079" | Socialism | 2008 - December 2009 | Progressive Democrats (merger with PDP) |- | | New Lovian Socialists (NLS) | style="background-color:#FF9079" | Radical socialism | May 2010 - September 2010 | Merged into the CPL.nm |- | | Oceana Christians | style="background-color:#FFCC66" | Christian Democracy | March 2004 - September 2009 | CCPL (ideological heir) |- | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | Progressive Center Party (PCP) | style="background-color:#A592FD" | Progressivism | rowspan="2" | 2007 - December 2009 | rowspan="2" | Progressive Democrats (merger with NSP) |- | style="background-color:#DCDCDC" | Centrism |- | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | Progressive Democrats (PD) | style="background-color:#A592FD" | Progressivism | rowspan="2" | December 2009 - April 2010 | rowspan="2" | CPL.nm |- | style="background-color:#FF9079" | Social democracy |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | The Group | style="background-color:#BDB76B" | Populism | rowspan=2 | January 2010 - February 2010 | rowspan=2 | none |- | style="background-color:#DCDCDC" | Republicanism |- | rowspan=3 | | rowspan=3 | Walden | style="background-color:#90EE90" | Environmentalism | rowspan=3 | December 2009 - April 2011 | rowspan=3 | became the SDP |- | style="background-color:#A592FD" | Progressivism |- | style="background-color:#FF9079" | Social Democracy |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Lovian Democratic Party (LDP) | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Modern Liberalism | rowspan=2 | 1980 - May 2011 | rowspan=2 | Merged with LU to become the Liberal Democratic Party |- | style="background-color:#A592FD" | Progressivism |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Liberal Union (LU) | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Classical Liberalism | rowspan=2 | August 2010 - May 2011 | rowspan=2 | Merged with the Lovian Democratic Party to become the Liberal Democratic Party |- | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Libertarianism |} Current and Former Coalitions There have been 4 official coalitions in the history of Lovia. 1 coalition is still lasting, and that is the Progressive Congress Coalition. } Coalition LD+WLP | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Modern Liberalism | Liberal Democrats | rowspan=2 | December 2009 - January 2010 |- | Walden Libertarian Party |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Coalition LR+LCP | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#FF9079" | Conservative Communism | Lovian Communist Party | rowspan=2 | Febuary 2010 - March 2010 |- | Lovian Republicans |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | PCP/NSP | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#A592FD" | Progressivism | New Socialist Party | rowspan=2 | 2008 - December 2009 |- | Progressive Center Party |- | | Progressive Congress Coalition | style="background-color:#A592FD" | Progressivism | LAP, SPP, SDP, Labour, GPL, WFP, PCP, CDU, LDP, and NPO (Formerly CPL.nm) | June 2011 - November 2011 |} Category:Political party Category:List